1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to container apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved puncture and seal cap apparatus wherein the same is arranged for securement relative to an associated container to effect selective pouring of fluid from the container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Container apparatus of various types, and particularly those utilized in the dispensing of engine fluid such as oil and the like, are frequently formed with a seal mounted within the container to prevent inadvertent spillage from the container during transport and storage thereof. Prior art structure exemplifying this organization is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,047 to Crow wherein a container includes a cap member removable to expose the film, wherein the film includes an associated arm to effect removal of the seal relative to the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,706 to Piccard sets forth an oil can seal breaker wherein pivoted arm structure mounted within the container is deflected to effect puncturing of the seal directed through the pouring spout of the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,336 to Feldman illustrates a rod member mounted within a container that is arranged for deflection to effect puncturing of the associated container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,023 to Belter sets forth a puncturable oil seal wherein the same includes a puncturable membrane of a generally circular section preventing subsequent pouring of the fluid from the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,772 to Wigner sets forth a container with a frangible partition, wherein the partition includes an overlying puncture rod that is deflectable relative to the partition to effect puncturing of the partition.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved puncture and seal cap apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.